Same Time Tomorrow?
by Remy'sRose
Summary: What Ares and Callisto do to counteract the boredom of immortality. Rated M for a reason. Oneshot.


It was nearing the end of fall and the bitter wind that swept through the small valley penetrated her dark, woolen cloak but she didn't feel it. She kept her gaze on her destination, the structure so large that it blocked the moon from her view causing a silvery glow to cast out around the outline of the building, making it seem unearthly and preternatural. Her boots crunched the withered leaves that had fallen from the trees that lined the road she walked upon but as she drew closer, her steps became softer and more cautious. Reaching up, she pulled the hood of her cloak down further over her hair but not so far that it obstructed her dark eyes from constantly scanning her surroundings; eyes that grew sharper as she reached the stone steps of the structure. A twig snapped suddenly behind her and she whipped around, bracing herself for an attack but as she gazed about the shadow-drenched landscape, she was assured that it was only the wind picking up as the night wore on. Turning her attention to the massive stone structure, she gingerly stepped onto the stairs that led to the front door. There were no guards as she half expected but this fact did nothing to alleviate her state of unease. After all, she wasn't even inside yet.

Standing before the vast edifice, she shook her head slowly as she looked at the oversized double doors. Why did he insist on everything being so ridiculously gargantuan? A smirk tugged back the corners of her mouth as she answered her own question. She brought a hand up to the door and hesitated before she pushed it open; she probably could have found a less noticeable way in but then when was she ever subtle? Shrugging her shoulders slightly she pushed at the great doors, cringing inwardly at the small, almost imperceptible creak from the hinges as she slipped quickly inside and shut the door behind her, knowing he was listening for it. Stepping further in, she looked around, her eyes adjusting to the dim slivers of moonlight that shone through the cracks of the shudders and doors. It was all quiet except for the sound of the wind whipping around so outside; in fact it was so silent that it hurt her ears. Creeping further in, her soft soled boots making no sound on the stone floor, she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and made sure her cloak would not hinder its swift withdrawal. She was tempted to call out, her whole body was tense with anticipation and she was ready for it to begin but she could not make her tongue move to shatter the silence around her. It would be foolish to make the first move now but she was getting impatient with this waiting game. She knew he was here, she knew he was watching her.

Inhaling deeply, a smile spread slowly over her face. "I can smell you."

The sound of her own low, drawl breaking the silence struck her and his soft chuckling response from the darkness on her right, caused her to tense even more. "Can you now?"

He was right behind her and she closed her eyes as she sensed him moving closer, her fingers still lightly curled around the hilt of her sword. She didn't move, even when his voice sounded again, right next to her ear. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Your invitation was not very cordial, I almost didn't."

"And what made you decide to grace me with your presence?"

"I got lonely."

He let out another chuckle at her dry tone. "I'm touched."

"Yes, in the head."

"Are you the pot or the kettle today?"

"I'm not crazy, just misunderstood."

"You're bored," his warm breath tickled her ear as he moved in closer.

"You're brilliant. However did you guess?"

"I'm a god, all knowing, and omnipotent."

"Ha!" Her scoff echoed loudly, bouncing off the stone walls. "You're pompous and arrogant."

"Yet here you are."

"I had the sudden and overwhelming urge to hurt you."

"Mm, so you were thinking about me. Were we fully clothed when you were thinking about it?"

"It seems that we were."

"Oh, well you didn't let that thought wander far enough."

"It was long enough to almost taste your blood."

"If you're trying to turn me off, it's not working."

"No powers?"

"Afraid?"

"Curious."

"No powers."

"Promise?"

"I'm insulted."

"You cheat."

"So do you."

"Yeah, I do," her sword was out of its sheath before the words were even out of her mouth and as she swung it toward him, his blade blocked hers with a clang so loud the sound reverberated in her ears as she drew back to attack again. "Nice to know there are some things you can always count on, right?"

"You're as predictable as the tides."

"I'm not sure whether or not that's a compliment," she slashes her sword in a downward slope and it connected with his again.

"Well, then I won't tell you how I meant it," he pushed her back and takes a swipe low toward her belly.

"Don't really care," she jumps back and kicks her leg out, knocking his sword from his hand.

"We both know you're hanging on my every word," he blocks her sword with his gauntlet and grabs the blade with his bare hands, yanking it from her grasp.

"Of course I am," she mumbles, her voice drenched in sarcasm as steps closer and releases the hilt of her sword, causing him to stumble back a bit before she decks him hard in the jaw.

He adjusts his jaw and grins at her through the darkness. "Well at least you finally admit it."

She lets out a disgusted grunt as she swings for his face again only to be blocked by his crossed arms. She kicks at his face and then his stomach, being blocked both times. "Are you just going to stand there?" Feigning a punch to his face, she brings a knee up into his stomach.

"Not exactly," he lets out a grunt as her knee connects with his stomach and doubles over, grabbing her ankles and pulling her feet out from under her. He grins as his eyes rake over her before traveling back up to her eyes. She glares back up at him and kicks at his shins before leaping to her feet again.

"This could take awhile you know."

"Then give up now."

"Oh, I wasn't complaining. I like slow and steady as much as I like it hard and fast."

She rolls her eyes skyward and swings her hand up to backhand him but her blocks her and grabs both her shoulders, bringing her in close, smashing her skull into his. He slams his fist into her stomach and lets her stumble forward. He grabs her arm and swings her into one of the stone pillars supporting the structure then grips her wrist tighter, pinning it behind her back as he pins her body against the pillar with his chest.

"Give up?" He leans in close, his lips brushing her ear as he speaks. "If so I'll just take my spoils here and now."

She squirmed between the pillar and his body, trying to use her other arm as leverage to push off and away but she was unable to brace herself properly. From her position, her free arm was nearly useless as he held her pinned there and she wasn't even able to move the shoulder so to reach behind her. She shuddered as she felt his free hand glide lightly over the leather covering her breast and slide down over her bare midsection. Attempting to twist away she bucked back against him as she felt his fingertips slip beneath her waistband. Letting out a string of curses she twisted, ignoring the pain shooting through her arm as she did so, and tried to jerk to one side or another to free herself.

"Come now, Callisto," he whispered as he buried his face in her hair, his lips seeking her neck. "Don't pretend this isn't what you came here for."

"I came here to dent your head with my sword, Ares," she snapped as she continued to squirm. "Don't pretend you didn't know that."

"You're a goddess," he mocked her as his fingers slid further down her skirt. "You expect me to believe that you're here because you just _can't_ get away."

"You're partly right," Callisto growled as she opened the fingers of her trapped hand, sending a fireball into his face and dashing away from him as he recovered from the attack.

"You said no powers," the god of war roared and glared at her. "Couldn't cut it without cheating, huh?"

"I never said_ I_ wouldn't use them," she said, her eyes wide and innocent as she sends another fireball his way. "I just said that _you_ shouldn't."

Ares dodges the fireball and sends one in kind. "And I never agreed not to use them."

Callisto flips backward to avoid the flames and snaps as she comes to stand again: "Then what are you complaining about?"

"Not complaining, just stating a fact," Ares sends out a lightning bolt in her direction.

She raises her hand, not to block the bolt but to send one out of her own, connecting with his, straining to overpower his. She braced her feet shoulder width apart as she felt more energy coming from his bolt and she gritted her teeth as she willed herself to match him. Their muscles strained as they worked against each other for what seemed like forever but in reality were only a few moments. The goddess felt her boots shift along the stone floor as she was pushed back a few millimeters and let out a loud scream as she summoned up more energy to use against him. She felt the back of her heel touch what she knew was the stone altar, that too, like everything else in his temple, was grossly oversized and pushed harder against him so as not to be trapped again. Her eyes locked with his as she pushed back and was annoyed to see him grinning. He gave her a sly wink and was suddenly gone.

His sudden teleportation caused her to stumble forward with the amount of energy she had been releasing and had no time to react when he suddenly appeared beside her, sending his granite-like fist into her jaw, throwing her backwards against the alter. She winces as her spine hits the edge of the altar and tries to stand to collect her bearings but he swooped down on her before she could. His large hand closes around her throat and picks her up, slamming her body down onto the altar. She gasped for air before she remembered she didn't really need to breathe and tried to bring her legs up to kick him away. He saw what she was attempting and wedged his knee between her thighs, so her legs dangled uselessly over the edge on the altar.

"You still fight like a mortal," he sneered as he glared down at her, reaching out his free hand, drawing his fallen sword to him. "You fight like a mortal fighting another mortal. Why answer my challenges unless you intend to win?"

"I was winning," she snapped. "That's why you pulled that little disappearing trick."

"No," he said as he raised his sword. "I was getting bored."

"Bored or-" she exhaled as he plunged the sword deep into her abdomen, and halfway into the altar beneath her. She looked down at the sword and scowled at him.

"Just admit I won."

Callisto glared at him in silence as she pulled at the sword but its withdrawal proved quite difficult.

"Need a hand?"

"No."

"In that case, time for me to collect," he leans down, his face close to hers.

"I never agreed to anything."

"You never disagreed either," Ares captured her mouth before she would protest again. She bit down hard on his lower lip but he forced entrance to her mouth, plundering its depths with his tongue while she groped for the dagger sheathed at her hip. He reached between them and seized the dagger, plunging it into the altar beside her head as his hand around her neck squeezed tighter. She dug her nails into his hand and growled against his mouth as his other hand trailed down her body, dissolving their leathers as it went; down over her breasts to the juncture between her thighs. He kissed her harder stroking her tongue with his own as his fingers plundered the depths between her legs.

Outrage mixed with lust as her body responded to his touch and she dragged her nails down his arm. It only served to make him squeeze tighter as his other hand stroked her firmly, determined to push her into oblivion. Her abdomen was pinned but her hips began to move instinctively against his hand as pleasure surged through her, pushing her higher and higher until she was whimpering for her release. He broke the kiss suddenly and pulled the sword from her body, tossing it aside as he entered her. Releasing her throat, his hands gripped her hips as he pulled her to him, slamming into her again and again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips to match his thrusts. They moved together urgently, their movements hard and fast, lost to everything but the building pleasure. She pumped her hips erratically until her ecstasy hit her hard washing over her as she distantly heard his triumphant shout as he followed her.

"Same time tomorrow night?" He leered at her a few moments later as she stood and flames washed over her body, replacing her leathers.

She turned back to see him lounging on the altar and picked up his sword, gazing at the blade, seeming to consider his words. Without warning she plunges the sword down into the altar, very close to his thigh. Turning Callisto walks out of the temple, calling over her shoulder: "I'll think about it."


End file.
